Of Human Bondage
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Set during Episode one, season seven. Mary Jo/ Julia


"**I said my Prince Charming would never come, and so far, he hasn't."**

Julia's POV

_Two Manilla Killers or was it three? Ah, who was really counting? It is my birthday, damn it, and if I want to get a little rowdy I should be able to. It is not like there is anything to lose. Except maybe my sanity. These last few weeks have not been easy and today was the icing on the cake. I tell you, I still don't know how I was able to walk right out of that bank and not push Misses Butricks right out of that picture window. After she turned my loan down, I was just about to give everything up. But then that call from B.J. came and now here I am. Dangling on my last thread, playing some card game and gulping down Manilla Killer after Manilla Killer in a rich stranger's house._

_B.J., that's B.J. Poteet, offered Anthony one of her husbands Cuban cigars. Anthony took one and lit it on up, smiling at me. He knows how I love the smell. I remember when mother used to take Suzanne and I to the country club, how that smell permeated the air. He also knows that occasionally I put one of Hayden's in my mouth when no one is working, when I am all alone. The taste remind me of the comfort of his kisses. So, with relish, I take one as well and set it between my lips as she deals me another hand._

_It is brash and familiar. The flavor, reminding my taste buds of happier times. Hayden always smelt and tasted of Cuban cigars and whiskey. He was such a good man. We had passion, he and I, raw and real. I miss that kind of passion. I have searched but so far, I have yet to find anything like it._

_I thought I had found it Reece Watson, a lawyer friend of Suzanne's. We dated for a few months before he decided he wanted someone younger, someone prettier than me and I could do nothing more than to let him go._

_Men are all lower than fleas on a dog._

_Mary Jo and Carlene have just finished a round of "Louie, Louie". Mary Jo has had more than enough and now she can not carry a tune in a bucket. She needs to be cut off before she looses all control. Mary Jo does not mix well with alcohol, I have learned in all the years of our friendship. She is harping on about some feminist lyrics in a song. "The Wanderer". Her voice is slurred as she is trying to make her point about it. She preaches on about her unluckiness in love. How she has not found a man by now is unknown to me? _

_You see, my friend, Mary Jo Shively is really something. Or so I think. She has long red curly hair, so thick and so untamed, that it gives her a lioness quality. Her stature is small but you definitely notice when she is in the room. Her eyes are her best feature. Big round orbs colored the deepest brown you ever did see and so open, that every emotion she feels shows through them. She is feisty while being perfectly ladylike not unlike my own self but she also is very vulnerable. She puts her entire heart into whatever it is she is doing and it shows in her work. She is a wonderful mother, always putting those kids before her needs and a true friend, which if I were to perfectly honest is hard to find now a days._

_We have become really close friends since J.D. moved to Chicago and Suzanne left to stay with mother in China. Really close. _

_Maybe too close._

_About two months ago, she came over to my house for our usual dinner and movie night. I made spaghetti and I rented some new releases down at the blockbuster. She brought a bottle of aged red wine she had sitting around at home and some junk food. We ate in friendly conversation then we retired to the living room. We each had already had our fair share of wine and like I said alcohol and Mary Jo do not mix. Mary Jo started telling me about how she and her childhood friends used to eat candy and tickle each other until they were red as beets in the face. She said that her worst spots were always behind her knee and on her sides. She asked me where mine were and I told her I was not really sure. It had been so long since anyone had bothered to tickle me thinking that perhaps I was entirely too uptight to enjoy such a thing. She told me she didn't find me uptight, a little stoic but not uptight. _

_We went on to watch a movie and snack on junk food when out of no where she grabbed me by my waist, her fingers curling up in a tickling motion. Her nimble fingers danced up and down my sides, one had going down my hip, stilling there, then continuing with the tickling motion. I could not help the girlish giggles that escaped my mouth. The realization that she had happened upon a ticklish spot only spurred her on and tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes as I grew breathless from telling her to stop or else. She tore her fingers away from the spot and laughed as I gathered my composure. Well, now we know, she said with a smile as she pushed a curl behind my ear. Then I did something I myself did not expect. I kissed her. Lightly on the lips but it was a kiss nonetheless. We pulled apart as soon as the contact threatened to get too comfortable. She looked at me with wild eyes and then said she had to get home to check on Quint and Claudia._

_We never talked about it._

_We never explored it further._

_Finally, I felt the passion I had been searching for, but I never expected it to be in the arms of another woman._

_Nothing in our friendship changed. We just acted like it never happened. I ignored the feelings of want I felt, put it behind me, like it was just something I had only tried but found that it was not for me. But I have never been good at hiding my emotions._

_Neither is she._

_I see the way she looks at me sometimes or I notice how sometimes her friendly touches linger. I know that she understands. I know that she feels something. Something unknown._

_Her small tirade about the men in her life rouse me from my trip down memory lane. I see that B.J. had set me up with another full drink and this time I sip slowly on it instead of downing it like I have been. I savor the cigar between my lips as I agree with Mary Jo on some point she is trying to make on women's equality. She has grown so much as a feminist under my wing that I rarely get fired up about anything anymore, I let her do all the carrying on. She moves in front of me and she sits on my lap. Her dainty hand rests on my thigh and she plays with the buttons on my blouse with the other while she continues to tell us how she doesn't need a man. I am trying to listen to everything she is saying but the alcohol and the smell of her perfume has me distracted._

"_B.J. When you gonna show us the rest of this big ole house?" Carlene asks giddily as she slurps her drink down to the last drop._

"_Well, if you wanted to see the rest, sugar, all you had to do was ask!." B.J. answers back in her enthusiastic way. She gets up from the table and asks Anthony is he would like to come along, then asks Mary Jo and I the same. I bow out gracefully not wanting our closeness to end and not knowing if my two legs could carry me very far at the moment. Mary Jo smiles and follows my lead, telling the group she'll stay behind with me. The three go off, Manilla Killers in hand to the other side of the house. They close the door to the room behind them._

"_I don't know what is in these drinks but I definitely have not felt like this since I turned 21 and that seems like light years ago." I say with biting humor hoping to make things less awkward between us. _

"_I know, they sure do pack a wallop." She says as she gets a little more comfortable on my lap. She fits so perfectly. I could get used to this. Really used to it. _

"_You didn't want to go see the rest of the house?" I asked casually._

"_I am not sure my legs would get me very far right now, and I am rather comfortable where I am right now." Mary Jo said easily as she pulled a chair towards us and propped her feet up on it. I followed suit and we sat there together in silence for moments at a time. The thought of her being comfortable on my lap makes me smile._

"_I really hope that this all works out, we could really use the business not to mention the money." I counter as I relax into the chair a little more. I easily tangle my long legs around her shorter legs. She does not pull away. _

"_I do to. I really do. Things have been stressful. But good things are on there way. I can feel it." She ensures as she snuggles more into my lap. Her hair is near my face and it takes all my will power not to nuzzle my face in it._

"_I can only hope your right." I add with a laugh. I need some good in my life these days. I need some passion._

_She moves her head to stare up at me and ours eyes meet._

"_I keep thinking about our kiss." she whispers quietly, I can barely hear her._

_I didn't expect her to bring that up but I rise to her challenge._

"_Oh. I didn't think that was something you wanted to remember." I say nonchalant._

"_It is all I think about. Haven't you?" she asked hope clouding her eyes._

_I sit up so that I am looking directly into her eyes, so that I know she hears what I am about to say to her._

"_I have not been thinking about anything else since it happened." I quietly answer her as I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. I still look into her eyes despite the blush. _

_Her eyes study mine looking for the message behind my words and they light up with recognition after she understand their hidden meaning._

"_What happened that night? You left so abruptly." I ask her as I take her hands in my own._

"_I got scared. I did not expect in a million years that you would make the first move. But when you did it shell shocked me. It was so brief that I didn't know if you had meant it or if it was just something you were trying on to find that it wasn't for you. I mean I know how you are Julia, so refined and classy, that all I could think was there was no way you could be interested in me…that way. So, I went home and I tried to forget. But every time I closed my eyes there you were." She admitted to me in hushed tones, honesty flooding her doe eyes._

_I understand her completely. _

_Every time I closed my eyes to go to sleep, I would see her sweet face. She haunted my dreams for weeks after._

"_I was scared, too. I didn't know how to accept these new feelings that were blossoming inside of me. I was always taught that man lay with woman, no exceptions. But I have never been one to follow the rules. After you left that night, you were all I could think about. I went to bed with a smile on my face for the first time in months. As for me being too elegant and too refined to be interested in you, that is crazy talk. Deep down inside I am just another Belle, no more than everybody else." I insisted with pleading eyes._

_She didn't say a word. She took the cigar and pulled it slowly from between my lips. She moved in close and planted her soft lips on mine. I let one of my hands become tangled up in her hair, holding her steady, making sure that this time she would not pull away. Her lips were warm and soft as they gently massaged my own. I savored her kiss like ice cold lemonade on a hot day. Goosebumps arose on my skin as she ever so slightly deepened the kiss. This was heaven._

_She moved so that she was straddling my lap. Her nimble fingers sank into my hair. Shyly I let the tip of my tongue graze her lips, coaxing hers to come to play. I shuddered in pleasure from my spine to my core when her tongue slid against my own. I opened my mouth and our tongues gently played together in a game of chase and retreat. Our kisses were getting deeper and more passionate by the minute. I felt my body coming alive, the passion flowing through my veins, I could not get enough._

_She eased away gently._

_Her eyes were dark with desire and she took my breathe away._

_Her hands slid down my shoulders and began to slowly undo my first few buttons on my pale peach blouse._

_She wanted more and so did I. But not here…_

_I stilled her impatient little hands. She looked up at me wonder filling her eyes._

"_Let's go to my house."_

_She didn't bother to question me. She leaped off of my lap and straightened her clothes. I stood, now completely sober and made myself presentable as well. _

_I scrawled a note on a yellow legal pad and put it on the poker table. We hurried to my car and off we went._

Mary Jo's POV

_Never in my life would I have ever expected anything like this would be happening._

_I just all but made out with my boss._

_My female boss. My blue blood female boss._

_It was wonderful._

_I feel like I am floating on air. The ride over to her place felt like one big ole time warp. I wonder as I follow her up the stairs if she feels that I am practically buzzing with excitement. Ah, probably not. She opens the door and we stumble into the dark living room together. Already I have my hands on her, pushing her up against the side of the door playfully and easing her lips into another passionate kiss. I aggressively pull her bottom lip into my mouth and she whimpers. I soothe it with my tongue and she moans. I release her lips and let my lips find her tender neck._

_She smells so good. Like lavender and vanilla. My lips slide down to her pulse point and I feel it pounding beneath them. _

_I nip the sensitive skin just below her ear lobe. She groans in pleasure and arches her neck, granting me better access. Her sweet spot. I smile into her skin as I bite and tug the tender skin making her moan over and over._

_She is putty in my hands._

_I smirk at the thought._

"_Bed." she says between moans and gasps. "Let's go to bed."_

_I freeze. Bed. She wants to take me to her bed._

_I am helpless as she grabs my hand and practically pulls me up the stairway and into her bedroom. She opens up the door and I walk slowly inside, getting lost in the moment._

_Her bedroom is serene. Light blue covers the walls and her carpet is a darker sky blue. Her room is like the sea. Her bed is a massive king size and dominates the entire room. It sits on a brass bed frame and is bathed in a crème satin duvet._

_Instantly I imagine how her dark mane of hair would look spread out over the pillows._

_Two large cherry wood dressers adorn each corner and a vanity sits in the center of the two. She walks over to the bed and tosses the many decorative pillows onto the floor. She pulls down the duvet. Then she turns to me._

"_Im gon go put something more comfortable on and I will be right out." she says as she grabs something from one of the many drawers and makes her way to the powder room. She closes the door behind her and I sit on the bed, wringing my hands._

_I am nervous._

_I have not been with a woman since college and I can bet my right arm that this will be Julia's first time. I am glad its with me._

_I want everything to be just right so I get up and turn the dimmer switch, dimming the lights a little. I notice a set of tea candles on the vanity and I light them with the matches on the side. Vanilla._

_I notice a robe hanging on the outside of the closet door. I slip off my blouse and my peddle pushers, standing there in my bra and panties. I gaze at my lithe figure in the mirror. In a rush, I decide to forgo my underwear and pull the robe on._

_Satisfied with the ambiance thus far, I return to my seat on the edge of the bed. Minutes turn to seconds and finally I hear the door creak open. My breath caught a bit as her form came into sight. She was standing there fresh from the shower, steam still sticking to her skin and dew drops resting in her hair. She wore a short black nighty that fit her like a second skin and exposed her long line of leg. _

_She looked so sexy._

_I probably look like a female paratrooper. _

"_My, My Misses Shively, lit candles and dimmed lights. One would think that you were getting ready to get lucky tonight." She teased as she sashays into the room and stands up in front of me. Her ample bosom staring me in the face. Her nipples tenting the smooth satin of her gown._

_So, she wants to be coy? That little minx._

"_As a matter of fact I am." I volley back with a mischievous air._

"_We will see." she tosses back to me, as she pushes me back on the bed._

_She inches her self on top of me like a panther, smooth and persistent in her movements. I am completely at her mercy. _

_I can not believe this is happening._

_She straddles my body and I tremble slightly as I feel her slowly circling her hips on me. She bends her head low and catches my lips in a series of soft kisses that leave me yearning for more. Her lips linger on mine a little longer each time and then she releases them, her large brown eyes peering into my own._

"_Did I ever tell you how terribly attractive I think you are?" She says in a husky tone. Her confession sent shivers down my spine. I am amazed that a woman so beautiful could want someone like me. A mid thirties divorced soccer moms who drives a mini van and has hair like the wild woman of the jungle. I want to say something, anything, but I am truly at a loss for words. Her beauty has me lost for words._

_I pull her down to me and let my lips tell her all she needs to know. Her kisses are slowly setting my soul on fire. Her lips are soft like rose petals and I wonder if the rest of her body is just as soft. I moan as she nibble my lips. _

_I am suddenly filled with eagerness and need._

_Need to feel her skin to skin with me._

_She pulls away from my lips and sits up. Her hands go to the lace hem of her gown and pulls it upward slowly revealing her naked body to my eyes. I can only admire her as she tosses the garment to the floor._

_She is a goddess._

_Her skin is the palest lily white I have ever seen. Her breasts. Her breasts are taunt and round. Not too big, not too small. Perfect. Her nipples are stiff points against her rose colored areole that sits on her skin like red wine. My mouth waters. Her stomach is a flat smooth line down to where her hips flare out. She holds a little thickness here from having Payne but that only makes her sexier. Her lower body is all toned thighs and creamy flesh. I can feel her heat on my stomach. _

_I bring my hand down to my robe and untie the knot. I open it and push it out of the way not wanting to get up from the bed for fear of losing this mood. _

_Naked skin meets naked skin and we both moan in pleasure at the new contact._

_She scoots down so that her center rubs against my own. Her lips mesh with mine once more as she starts a taunting circling motion with her hips. I feel her wetness mixing with my own as her pussy shifts against mine. _

_She kisses me hard. I moan. She releases my lips and her perfect teeth come down on the soft skin of my neck. She bites and suckles, leaving love marks in her wake. Her passion is fierce and it sets me ablaze. She leaves tiny nips along my collarbone and her tongue drags a line of fire down to the line between my breasts. I suck in a breath as she kisses the soft flesh of my small mounds. She lets her warm, wet tongue slide slowly over my stiff pink nipple. _

"_Julia." I moan and tangle my fingers in the mane of her hair._

_She pulls the tender point between her perfect lips. Her teeth close gently around it and she pulls, the perfect combination of pleasure and pain. She releases it and the pulls it between her lips once more. She begins a firm sucking motion that is almost too much. I feel her smirking that sexy smirk against my bosom. She knows exactly what this is doing to me. She kisses her way to the other breast and pulls the taunt into her mouth and sucks hard. _

_I moan. Its getting hard for me to keep still. I feel the arousal continuing to build in the pit of my stomach. It is all consuming._

_She gives my nipple a soft bite and gently sooths it with her tongue. Then she moves on to nibble at the sensitive tissue beneath my breast then drags her warm tongue along the flat lines of my stomach. She stops when she gets just below my belly button and I force my eyes open, curious as to her hesitation. She is studying the scared line below my naval with interest. My cesarean scar from having Quint. I have always hated that thing. As if I was not already so self conscious about my body, that scar just made thing worse. I have tried all the cocoa butter in the world and it just does not want to fade away. No one has every really seen it and having Julia study it like she was just makes me feel less attractive._

"_Cesarean?" she asked quietly._

"_ ." I say, my voice still breathless with passion._

"_Beautiful." She whispers as she slowly traces it with her finger than glides her tongue all the way down until she gets to my waistline._

_I feel beautiful. She makes me feel beautiful._

_She places her soft kisses all along the softened skin of my hips. Wetness floods my center as her breasts brush my womanhood on her steady descent. I am suddenly extremely aware of how close her mouth is to me. Every kiss, flicker of tongue and nibble on my creamy thighs makes my insides clench in pleasure. She brings her tongue to tease the sensitive strip of my inner thigh leading to my aroused center. She pulls away and I know that she is looking her fill. _

_I am so glad that I went to the spa and got my wax._

_I keep a small triangular patch, not totally bald, but enough to be enticing._

_She brings her fingers down and used them to spread my folds apart slowly. I am so wet. I feel it gathering like a pool with every touch of her fingers. She is touching me gently. Her thumb finds my tiny bundle of nerves and bats at it gently. I whimper. She then lets it glide down through my sticky dew and locks eyes with me as she brings it to her mouth. She pulls her thumb in and sucks, closing her eyes as if savoring the finest ambrosia. She opens her eyes and I am stunned by the look of pure hunger in them. _

"_So sweet." She says huskily as she scoots down further on the bed._

_Deep breaths, I keep telling myself as she begins to make her descent between my legs._

_She places a deep open mouthed kiss on my moist slit. She uses her fingers to spread me open and her tongue glides through my heat for her first real taste of my pussy. The tip of her tongue gently pokes my canal and I keen. This is so naughty, so thrilling. The thought of my smart, sophisticated female boss with her sexy mane of hair between my legs and her sassy little tongue licking my wet womanhood. That little thought could make me cum alone. _

_Her tongue pulls my clit from beneath the tender hood and suckles it. I arch into her talented mouth. She looks up at me with those big brown eyes while she slowly licks me from top to bottom and again before tickling my alert clitoris with the tip of her tongue. She buries her face in my sodden folds and begins massaging my clit in slow circles. Then she pushes one long finger deep inside of me and settles on an in and out motion. Her tongue is soft and warm on my sensitive flesh and it feels so good. I begin to move with her tongue, undulating along with every circle of my precious bud. _

"_More..oh, yes." I cry out in pleasure._

_She starts flicking at my clit faster and faster. She add another long finger and thrust it hard deep inside of my tightness. I can feel the tension start in my lower belly and I know that I wont be able to control myself any longer. Her tongue is working wonders on my tender love button. The rough muscle of her tongue stiffens and she starts licking me harder. I fist my hands in her mane of hair and tell her please, please, don't stop._

_She keeps the precise movement up. The feeling of her tongue massaging my clit and her fingers pounding my flesh along with the slight slurping sounds she makes when she licks up my juices have me sitting on the edge. Any second now, I know that I am going to cum harder than I ever had before. _

_She curls her long fingers inside of me, easily rubbing them against the walnut kernel of sensation she has found. I squeal in ecstasy as she hits my g spot over and over again. She pulls my clit into her mouth and sucks in tandem with her driving fingers in my body. Her sucks change to hard licks to my swollen pearl. I feel my canal begin to tighten on her fingers and I know that the time is upon me._

"_I…I'm cum…ing…oh, god, Julia, yes." _

_My release trickles out of me like thick streams of warm honey. My toes curl and things go completely black behind my eyes. My body trembles. Her tongue gently dances along my folds causing my body to pull and quiver like it is just one giant nerve. She dips lower to my well and drinks up my cum like a woman dying of thirst. _

_That was amazing…I say to myself as soon as I am able to think._

_She crawls slowly up to the head of the bed, her cheeks a rosy shade of pink and her lips glistening, covered in my wetness. She smiles at me with tenderness in her eyes and for a moment I die a little inside. She pulls me into a sweet kiss, the taste of my release strong on her lips and tongue. She pulls away breathless and brings her hand down, rubbing slow comforting circles on my tummy. I lay my head on her chest._

"_That was wonderful."_

"_Yea?" she asks and I can hear doubt creep into her voice._

"_Yes. The best I ever had. I don't think I have ever cum that hard before." I admit shyly. _

_She pulls me closer in her arms._

"_Why, thank you. I never did that for anyone before. I was a little nervous." _

_Her first time? And it was that good! To think what she it'll be like once she has done it a few times. I don't know If I could survive that._

"_Well, you didn't have any reason to be. That was spectacular."_

_We lay in silent companionship for what feels like hours but was probably only mere minutes. _

_Her body is soft and warm beside my own._

_I let my fingers stroke along the soft skin of her back._

_She practically purrs in pleasure._

_My hunger for her revives itself._

_I need to have her body._

Julia's POV

_Mary Jo's fingers caress my lower back in a sweeping caress and it puts every little nerve on edge._

_I am horny beyond belief._

_I am ready to be taken._

_Her fingers still and she pulls away from where she rests at my side. Her limber body slides easily above mine._

"_Looks like the tables have turned, Ms. Sugarbaker." she says as she takes my wrists in her hands and places them above my head, firmly holding them there._

_My body arches beneath her and the feeling of being at her mercy is utterly erotic._

_Her mouth buries itself in my neck. She moves her mouth to the soft spot beneath my ear and nibbles. I move my head to the side, giving her more access to my sweet spot. Her mouth pulls my earlobe between her lips and the things she whispers in my ears heat my blood._

"_I am going to fuck you so hard."_

_Her vulgarity causes a pool of arousal to settle in my abdomen._

_She bites my earlobe and swiftly runs her tongue along the sensitive shell. She aggressively attacks the long line of my neck. I moan and keen as every kiss builds my fire higher and higher. She drags her tongue like a paintbrush down my pronounced collarbone. I inhale sharply as her tongue traces the soft curves of my bosom. She softly nuzzles the satiny skin leaving airy kisses here and there._

_Her tongue traces a ring around my areole making my nipples tighten even more at the proximity. Without warning, she pulls the delicate bud into her mouth and bites it, hard. I wince slightly then moan as she sooths it with her soft tongue. She repeats the sweet torture on the other breast, biting me a little harder then brushing her warm tongue over it. She pulls the stiff nipple into her mouth and settles into a firm suckling motion that drives me to distraction. _

_I moan, a raw husky plea for more._

_She moves to bestow the same sweet torture on my other nipple. Mary Jo closes her eyes as she suckles it, savoring the satiny protrusion like ice water on a hot Atlanta day. I am so wet that I am sure my honey has drizzled onto the sheets. _

_She buries her face in the smooth line that is my stomach. She playfully kisses and nuzzles my soft skin. I feel the butterflies beating their wings against my insides as she looks at me with eyes full of love. She dips her tongue into my belly button and circles the small ring. I giggle. She lets her nails rake down my sides and I almost purr in adulterated pleasure. Her soft kisses halt on my body and she slowly sits up, making a space for herself in between my slightly separated legs. _

_Her hands grips my ankles with both of her hands and slowly follows the long lines of my legs until her palms are splayed out on my firm upper thighs. Toned and smooth, my legs have always been subject to catcalls and long looks by both men and women. I have noticed her giving them the occasional glance here and there in the office and I know that she has imagined them wrapped around her body and she pounds her fingers into my tightness._

_She spreads my thighs apart and her eyes settle between them. I know that she is studying me, my rounded puffy lips covered in very little black curls. I bend my knees and spread my legs as wide as I can, giving her a full view of my warm wet flesh and curls. Her eyes darken and she licks her lips. I blush. _

"_You are so wet, Ms. Sugarbaker. I do hope that is all for me." she teases._

"_Only you." I volley back with a smile._

_She smiles back and lets her fingers run through my sodden heat. One long finger thrusts slowly into my depth and I moan at the light tickle of contact. She brings her drenched finger up and rubs the copious amount of wetness on my hard little love button. She circles it and rolls it around with her finger. _

"_Oh, oh yes." I moan, it had been so long since I had been touched there by any hands other than my own._

_Too long._

_She gives my clitoris a gentle pinch and my whole body jerks like it is one big trembling nerve. She traces a line from my tender bud to my tight canal, spreading my wetness around. She thrust a single finger deep inside of me then adds another long thing digit. She begins to slowly thrust them in and out, over and over, my syrup drenching her fingers. She pulls them all the way then thrusts them hard deep inside of my tightness._

_I can hear the sounds of her caresses and it only adds to my pleasure._

"_You like this? You like my fingers deep inside of your wet pussy."_

_Her words almost make me cum. _

_Hearing her use such language._

_Makes my blood boil and my insides clench._

"_Yes, oh yes." I cry out as I slightly move on her fingers._

_Just when she settles into a rhythm that will be sure to take me over the edge, she stops and pulls her fingers away._

_My eyes snap open and I shoot her one of my signature looks._

"_Turn around and get on your knees." she commands softly._

_I take a calming breath and do as she asks, kneeling on shaky knees. She slides beneath my body, her head resting between my legs. She pushes my back a little so that I am all but sitting on her face. This is so deliciously kinky and my stomach throbs in response to this change in position. She flicks the tip of her tongue gently at me and I flinch a little at the surprise contact. Then she licks me, her tongue covering my quivering flesh. She does it over and over again, and I grow wetter with each long stroke._

_Her tongue finds my alert bundle of nerves and she circles it with just the tip. My hips jerk in pleasure. She pulls it into her mouth and sucks. She kisses it, massages it with the smoothness of lips. Slowly, she eases her two nimble fingers back deep inside of my tight sheath. She uses her tongue to draw gently on my clit and then begins a slow circling motion while her fingers move in and out, pounding me._

_My hips begin to slowly undulate as the pleasure begins to mount more and more. Her tongue is batting my tiny bundle. She thrust her long fingers in and out of me, curling them deep inside, rubbing my tender g-spot. I grab her hair and begin to grind myself on her face. She continues to drive me, faster and further towards the edge of oblivion._

"_Oh. Oh, God. Harder."_

_She points her tongue against my clit and circles it with vigor. Her fingers pounding me, stretching me. I can feel my walls tightening with every thrust and I know that I am close to completion. I close my eyes and cup my breasts, pulling my harden tips while I ride her face. Her fingers thrust deeper and deeper each time, hitting my g spot continuously. _

"_I…Im gonna cum…almost..al..most." I warn before the damn breaks and I come apart screaming her name._

_My thighs close tight around her head as her tongue continues to flick out at me. My toes curl and my eyes role back into my head. My release leaves my body in short spurts to soak her face. She slurps it all up like someone who had not had cool water in days. _

_My body trembles as she kisses my womanhood soundly. _

_She gently pulls me down off my knees to lay on her chest. _

_Her fingers begin a soft caress on the smooth skin of my stomach. _

_So relaxing, so complete._

_The feeling I had been chasing._

"_That was perfect." I whisper quietly into the darkness of the room._

_Mary Jo smiled at her lovers praise. She didn't have words for what they had just shared. She had found paradise in Julia's arms and she never wanted to let it go._

"_I love you." she said, in a rushed whisper._

_Julia was verging on the line between awake and asleep when she heard those three little words come from the mouth of the ginger haired woman at her side. _

_She smiled a wide smile._

"_I love you too."_


End file.
